ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
02:2 - Into the Mines of Takiguchi
Sobknob the Sand Goblin suggested entering the Mines of Takuguchi Mountain to see what was there. Cast Sobknob the Sand Goblin Barbarian Sasuke the Oni Fighter Viraz the Human Fighter Walnut the Halfing Bard Zahntu the Oni Channeller Quentin the Awesome GM Sasuke's Report Wow, what an adventure. Sobknob proposed going deep into an abandoned Dwarven mine, but I had no idea that Her Highness the Sultana Zara would be accompanying us! She even brought along three camels! Unfortunately, I did a rubbish job of scouting and we were attacked by a band of crossbow-toting, turban-wearing humans. Zara did an excellent job of dispatching them, with a little help from us. She really proved why she is known as the best blade in Al Madena! Anyways, we took one of the men captive, and upon pressing him we found that he was from Al Taqar and was sent to assassinate the Sultana! Good luck, is what I say! I mean, no, I’m not endorsing it! I’m just saying that she’s such a skilled warrior; it would be very difficult to do… never mind… It turns out that the people were sent by Shenlong, or some such name, a dragon, or so he claims to be. The dude’s name was Chang, and we decided to take him with us. After one of our party members put sand in our food, I was appointed cook by Zara, a position which I took very seriously and made a much better meal for Her Highness. After resting for a bit, we set off again towards the mines, Sobknob bolted off into the dark caves without us, and a couple of others ran after him. I stayed behind and talked with Her Highness Zara about Gozu. Can you believe that she gets to talk to Gozu like almost every day! What an honour! We eventually caught up with the rest of the group and found that Sobknob had fallen down into a subterranean river of some description and Zahntu and Walnut trying to prevent him from drowning. Walnut dove into the water with a rope around him leaving the tiny Zahntu to try to pull the two of them out again! As expected he couldn’t hold on, so Walnut had to throw the rope up to me, which I expertly caught with my hammer, even Zara was impressed! We hauled the two of them up and continued up a stream towards some light in the distance. I couldn’t hold on however and fell down the stream taking Walnut with me, the poor thing. Fortunately Walnut was able to toss a rope and prevent us from falling any further, but we were pretty sore nonetheless. I comforted myself with the knowledge that Gozu probably had to endure far worse in one of his many adventures. We finally arrived at the top of the stream and discovered a small hole in the ceiling leading outside. Zahntu created a staircase leading up to the hole; man, channeller powers are awesome! I stayed behind for a bit to investigate the cavern, and spotted something shiny in a stream. Rather than risk drowning myself, I called Sobknob to check it out. He immediately came at the mention of the word “shiny”, and collected the rocks from the stream, which turned out to be silver. We figured that there must have been a vein somewhere further upstream, so I had a look outside, where Walnut had discovered a lake of boiling water and Zahntu decided it would be a good idea to open up the stream and send a torrent of water cascading down the cliff right at us. I dug my hammer into the ground and watched as Zahntu was washed away into the lake of boiling water. Walnut and I ended up hanging onto the edge. We hauled Zahntu up and he created a ledge for us to sit on while he started draining the lake. I planted a crossbow near the edge and inscribed “here survived Sasuke, disciple of Gozu”, before heading away from the lake. Walnut had spotted an island in the middle of the lake, which turned out to be a massive dragon named Bahamut, she wasn’t very happy with Walnut for waking her, but refrained from killing him. She agreed to help us take back some silver from the stream if Sobknob would help her find her brother Kur. When we got back, Sabea was very unhappy with us. Sobknob took me with him to talk to Gozu about the attempt on Her Highness’s life. I totally screwed up my first meeting with Gozu! I could do nothing but stare at him in amazement, stunned by being in the presence of such a great warrior. Can you believe he even knew my name? Bah, I will be better next time, once I’m a great warrior and worthy to talk to him!